


Podfic: Between Heaven and Hell

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coaxing!Micheal, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oversexed, Patient!Lucifer, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Reluctant!Adam, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Adam, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Lucifer and Michael can agree upon while in the cage is that Adam should be fucked well and often. Unfortunately, they sometimes forget that there's only so much pleasure the human body can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330210) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



I created this podfic in answering a [Meme prompt](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2200280.html?thread=10064600#cmt10064600) over at Amplificathon for eosrose.

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?sf6qijujgbd1zzh)


End file.
